best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Shakin' Hands" By Nickelback
"Shakin' Hands" is a promotional single by Nickelback off their sixth studio album, Dark Horse, released on November 16, 2009, as the second U.S. rock radio-only single (seventh single overall). Lyrics She had her eyes on the prize as the girl next door You grow up quick when ya grow up poor It's the only way to LA that she knows The Hollywood pose, teeth, tits, and toes Didn't take her long to leave the boulevard So many five star friends with black credit cards She'd try anything once, 'cause anything goes It never comes easy when you're digging for gold Well she ain't no Cinderella when she's getting undressed 'Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west Far too pretty to be giving it cheap That's why she's making six figures working three days a week Ya she'd even break a promise in the promised land She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands I doubt she'd even let the devil buy her little black book City Hall would probably fall if anyone got a look Every A list player is a favorite friend Says they all taste the same in the back of the Benz Her congressman will call her every once in a while Got the school girl skirt on the top of the pile She's done everyone once, and everyone knows You got to get a little dirty when you're digging for gold Well she ain't no Cinderella when she's getting undressed 'Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west Far too pretty to be giving it cheap That's why she's making six figures working three days a week Ya she'd even break a promise in the promised land She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands Someone spilled the beans and now her name's in the press Tough to keep it all a secret when you're one of the best The judge is going easy 'cause he paid for her chest Ya he loves his little naughty wicked witch of the west Far too pretty to be giving it cheap That's why she's making six figures working three days a week Ya she'd even break a promise in the promised land She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can She didn't make it this far by just shakin' hands. Why It Rocks # Good production. # Pretty rockin' instrumentals. # Good flow. # Good mixing. # Good vocals. # Kinda good lyrics. Bad Qualities #Lyrics like "rock it like the naughty Wick Witch of the West" are just strange. Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:2000s Category:Hard rock songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums